The New Zoanthropes
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: A lenda dos Zoanthropes, humanos que assumem a forma de animais, volta na cidade de Tókio.Lutas mortais são intensas no meio da metrópole. Os caçadores desses mutantes, querem eliminá-los a qualquer custo. Humanos e Zoanthropes conseguirão viver em paz?
1. 1 As Duas faces

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e Bloody Roar NÃO me pertencem. Essa fic é crossover, e os personagens em negrito, foram criados por: Eu, Samira, Amanda, Thata, Looney B., Yungmie, Allen, Uriko Yuki, Vinny, X Kashite, Anna, Ártemis, Florist, Lucas e Tia Hina. Muito obrigado pelos personagens!!! ^^ Enfim, vamos a fic. Boa leitura ^^

**Capítulo 1 - As Duas Faces: Os Hunters voltam à ativa!**

**Na sede dos Hunters...**

- Então, eu vou atrás do Zoanthrope Corvo.

- Porque você não vai atrás do garoto de lobo?

- Vai com calma Kuroi. Temos que eliminar os peões inúteis primeiro, pra depois chegar ao líder. - Disse **Annika Murakami**, uma caçadora de beasts de 17 anos, com longos cabelos negros, orbes roxos, vestindo seu corselet preto, com uma jaqueta jeans, calça legging preta e suas botas de salto alto inseparáveis, e ela é uma das melhores Hunters de seu grupo. - Não é fácil capturar o cara do clã Ogami, ele é mais esperto que nós!

- Como você é pessimista e egocêntrica, Annika! - Indagou **Ketsu Kuroi**, um jovem de 17 anos, de cabelos longos, com coloração preto-azulada, com indiferentes orbes laranja, com reflexos castanhos, trajando uma blusa de mangas compridas preta, uma calça jeans, um tênis Adidas e seu óculos laranja, que dava ao rapaz uma ar de mistério. Era dono de exímia inteligência e sempre tem alguma carta na manga. - Não posso deixá-la ir sozinha. Neji, vá com ela.

- Youkai! - Neji respondeu.

- Não, Kuroi! - Exclamou Annika - Quero fazer isso sozinha. Lembre-se que não há só um Zoanthrope nessa cidade. E também, não quero ir com esse cegueta idiota.

- Como é?! - Neji fechou os punhos, vermelho de raiva.

- Parece que você perdeu de novo. - Disse **Suzana Walker**, uma jovem de 16 anos, de cabelos longos prateados com duas franjas que escondiam parcialmente seus orbes dourados, dona de um corpo escultural, que trajava uam saia de prega preta com um cinto vermelho, camiseta branca, meião preto e coturno. Entrou para os Hunters pois seu irmão fora assasinado na frente dela por um grupo de Zoanthropes há dois anos atrás. - Você sempre sai perdendo, Neji...- Ela então sorriu de um jeito cínico, e Neji viu a expressão dela.

- Esse seu sorriso falso foi uma indireta? - Neji perguntou mais furioso ainda.

- Se a carapuça serviu...

- Sua BAKA!

- Que cara mais egocêntrico...

- Já chega vocês dois! - Uma voz fina saiu de repente, calando os dois. Era **Shayuka Katsurayama**, a mais velha e experiente dos Hunters, com 22 anos, cabelos longos, negros, orbes castanhos, e não sai de casa sem fazer uma rabo-de-cavalo, combinado com seu jeito de se vestir: Uma calça capri jenas preta, com uma regata de mesma cor, uma jaqueta com a estampa de um leão nas costas, e seu inseparável AllStar Grafite. - Vocês parecem cão e gato! Vivem brigando! Não se esqueçam que temos um objetivo, e vamos cumprí-lo!

- Isso mesmo. - Deidara disse com um ar de seriedade. - Annika, vá logo. Cada um de nós vai para uma parte da cidade, para buscar informaçõ coisa, vamos nos reunir aqui.

- Espere, Annika! - Kuroi disse - Leve isso com você. - Ele jogou uma Natsume, um tipo de espada que ele usa, e entregou a ela.

- Hey! Vamos logo, os beasts estão à solta por aí, e não podemos mais ficar parados, dattebayo! - Naruto exclamou, enérgico.

- Hai! - Todos os que estavam na sala dos Hunters saíram.

**No avião que seguia rumo a Tókio...**

- Okaa-san, porque estamos nos mudando pro Japão?

- Filha, vou te contar quando chegarmos. Vai gostar de Tókio, acredite!

- Hai, se você diz...- **Mayumi Chohai**, a Zoanthrope de Borboleta, uma garota de 15 anos, com cabelos curtos e com mechas azuis, pele alva, orbes azul-turquesa, e um corpo esbelto, viajava para Tókio com sua mãe. A viagem seguira tranquilamente, por sinal...

- Okaa-san, vou ao banheiro.

- Está bem. Mayumi.

Ela se levanta de sua poltrona, sem prestar muita atenção no que vê. De repente, ela esbarra em alguém, e cai com tudo no chão...

- Ouch! Isso doeu! - Ela exclamou.

- Ah, gomen, jovem Hime, não quis machucá-la. - Um rapaz de 15 anos, cabelos castanhos e levemente espetados, orbes castanhos e um pouco mais alto que Mayumi, estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar.

- Vê se presta atenção na próxima vez, baka! Como é difícil ter as habilidades de um animal tão azarado!

- Como é?!? Não me diga que você é uma...- O jovem então abaixou o tom de voz - Uma Zoanthrope?

- Sou sim...Algo errado com isso?

- Não...

- Mas afinal...Quem é você??

- Ah, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Bakuryu. E você, como se chama?

- Sou Mayumi Chohai. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu. E me desculpe pelo que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem...

**Nas ruas de Tókio, no meio da noite...**

- Olha só, uma gatinha sem companhia... Vamos lá caras!

- Okay, chefe!

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel, e pele alva, que acabara de sair da boate que cantava toda noite, não sabia do que a aguardava. Era **Karen Nayahoshi**, uma cantora renomada, e herdeira de uma das famílias Zoanthropes mais poderosas de que se tem notícia. Quando ela saiu da boate, uma gangue a surpreendeu e a cercou.

- Hey, gatinha, pode passando tudo o que tem aí!

- Não vão conseguir o que querem! - Ela disse com uma ar corajoso.

- Vamos ter que usar a força então. Rapazes, ataquem!

Dois dos gangsters foram para cima dela, mas ela os derrubou facilmente. Ela foi agarrada por trás, e golpeada violentamente; ela estava prestes a desmaiar, e ouviu o barulho de uma moto se aproximando; Depois disso, ela desmaiou completamente. O rapaz desceu da moto e derrubou todos os gangsters, que foram embora o mais rápido que puderam. O misterioso garoto era Yugo Ogami, o Zoanthrope de Lobo. Ele tomou a jovem em seus braços, mas antes de perguntar se ela estava bem, ele a reconheceu.

- Não pode ser! Essa garota é...

Karen abre os olhos, e vê que alguém a está segurando.

- Quem...Quem é você?

- Você...Karen?!?

- Ahn...Yugo...Yugo-kun?! - A jovem fica espantada ao reconhecer o rapaz.

- Karen? Você está bem?

- Ah...Estou sim..

- Ainda bem...A quanto tempo não te vejo,você está muito mudada!

- Você também, Yugo-kun...Está tão Kawaii! *u*

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele perguntou meio sem graça.

- N-nada! - Karen fica extremamente corada.

- Vem, eu te ajudo a se levantar. - Ele então a levanta e pega o chapéu dela, que caiu nochão.

- Arigato...Ela então olha para o chão e exclama - Ah, droga! Eles levaram a minha bolsa, e a chave da minha casa está lá! Que azar!

- Tudo bem... - Ele disse, sorrindo - Eu te levo pra minha casa.

- Não precisa isso, Yugo-kun...

- Eu faço questão. Afinal, tenho uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça.

- M-mas, eu morro de medo de andar de moto...

- Não se preocupe, você não vai cair...- Ele então sorriu.

Os dois então sobem na moto, saem dali, e 20 minutos depois, eles chegam na mansão do clã Ogami. Os dois entram na casa, e são surpreendidos por uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos acinzentados, e só de pijama. Era Yoko Ogami, a Zoanthrope do Lobo das Neves, e irmã mais nova de Yugo.

- Yugo nee-san, você demorou muito hoje...Huh? Quem é a garota aí do seu lado?

- Ah, Yoko, essa é Karen Nayahoshi, uma amiga de infância.

- Hunf! - Yoko expressou uma pontinha de ciúme pelo irmão - Vocês dois não estão namorando, estão???

- NÃÃÃÃO! - Os dois responderam juntos, e extremamente corados.

- Yoko, elá só vai passar uns dias aqui...- Yugo disse a irmã.

- Ela me parece muito familiar,,,Não é a cantora que faz shows na melhor boate de Tókio? - Yoko perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu. - Karen respondeu.

- Não acredito! - Yoko exclamou - Sou sua fã! Amo fazer os solos de guitarra de suas músicas! Até baixei pro meu PC a música remake que você fez com o System Of A Down!

- Sério? Não tenho nem palavras! Obrigada! - Karen disse.

- Vem comigo, pode ficar no meu quarto! E aproveita pra ver como eu toco guitarra! É uma honra ter uma excelente cantora em minha casa! Yoko exclamou, alegre, e levou Karen para seu quarto .

- Aiai, acho que essas duas vão se dar muito bem...- Yugo disse, rindo da situação. Até que alguém bate a porta. Era Alice Tsugakami, a Zoanthrope de Coelho, e uma das melhores amigas de Yugo.

- Yugo-kun, trouxe um aviso da mansão dos Burtory.

- O que houve??

- Os Hunters voltaram a agir, o líder do grupo de Zoanthropes desapareceu, e a Jenny quer que todos vão para a mansão dela agora!

- Quem fez isso tudo??

- Não sei muitos detalhes, mas os líderes dos Hunters são Ketsu Kuroi e Annika Murakami.

- Certo! Vou chamar a Yoko e a Karen, e vou com você!

- Okay..Mas quem é a Karen?

- Eu explico quando chegarmos lá! Yoko! Karen! Temos que sair agora!

- O que houve, Yugo nee-san? - Yoko perguntou.

- Eu vou explicar no caminho, vamos logo!

Eles então saem. Os Zoanthropes não sabem do terror que os aguarda. As lutas mortais vão voltar a acontecer na metrópole...

**' Fim do Capítulo 1. '**


	2. 2 Atritos entre feras

Capítulo 2: Atritos entre feras

Passa um tempo, e Yugo, Yoko, Alice e Karen chegam na mansão dos Burtory. Na entrada, Yugo é surpreendido por uma garota japonesa de cabelos castanhos e orbes avermelhados. O nome dela: Nagi Kirishima, resultado de uma experiência em que seu corpo foi usado como cobaia para abrigar uma das feras mais perigosas de todos os Zoanthropes: ''Gaia Spurious'', uma sereia modificada, em que no lugar de seus braços, ficam duas espadas. Ela o abraça, fazendo com que o jovem se desequilibre, e quase cai no chão junto com a garota. Nagi então exclama:

- Yugo-kun!!! Por onde esteve?! Senti saudades!

- Er...Mas será que dá pra você sair de cima de mim, Nagi?

- Saudades??? - Yoko e Karen exclamaram juntas - Ah, Yugo nee-san, eu exijo uma explicação para isso! - Yoko disse, enciumada.

Eles então foram interrompidos pelo mordomo da mansão.

- Senhores, a Srª Burtory os está aguardando em sua sala.

- Vamos logo então! - Alice respondeu.

Quando os cinco entram na sala, são recebidos por uma mulher de 22 anos, cabelos curtos e loiros, orbes azuis e pele parda, trajando um vestido escarlate: Jenny Burtory, a Zoanthrope de Morcego.

- Vejo que os que faltavam agora estão aqui. - Jenny disse.

Yugo olha para o interior da sala, e vê Janne ''Shina'' Gado, o Leopardo; Shenlong, o Tigre; Reiji Takigawa, o Corvo; Cronos Orma, a Fênix; e Xion, o Unborn, um louva-deus robotizado, e criador da ''Gaia Spurious''. Atônito, Yugo pergunta:

- Mas espera aí, onde estão a Uriko e o Bakuryu?

- Aaah! - Alguém grita do nada na sala de repente; Uma garota de 14 anos, cabelos curtos e jeito bem infantil - Gomenasaaaai pela demora! - Era Uriko Nonomura, a Zoanthrope de Gato, mais conhecida como half-beast.

- Atrasada como sempre... - Alice falou, desapontada.

- Jenny, acabei de receber uma informação. O Bakuryu acabou de me ligar, e disse que encontrou uma nova Zoanthrope. E também, uma notícia ruim. - Uriko disse.

Uriko, qual é a notícia ruim?

Uriko então abaixou a cabeça, silenciou-se por um instante e depois suspirou.

- Vou precisar que todos se sentem. - Uriko disse.

Todos então se sentam. Uriko então tira do bolso de seu macacão uma foto e um bilhete, e começa a falar.

- Os Hunters...Eles capturaram o Gado...E ele está....

- Está...? - Reiji perguntou num misto de curiosidade e desespero.

- Está morto. - Uriko disse.

- Não pode ser...! - Nagi falou.

- Impossível! - Shenlong exclamou - O Gado é muito esperto para ser capturado com facilidade, e depois morto! Isso é mentira!

- Vejam com seus próprios olhos. - Uriko disse e depois olhou para Shina - Principalmente você, Shina. - Uriko então deu a foto para Jenny, e foi passando para cada um que estava na sala. Quando a foto chegou nas mãos de Shina, a sala ficou completamente silenciosa. Shina fechou os punhos, e ficou de cabeça baixa. Todos puderam ver uma lágrima cair dos olhos da jovem. Furiosa, Shina deu um murro na mesa com as duas mãos, e gritou:

- Malditos...Malditos Hunters! Porque eles foram matar...Justo ele???

- Shina, acalme-se! - Alice exclamou - Isso afetou a todos nós também!

- Isso não vai ficar assim! Vou atrás desses Hunters agora! - Shina exclamou.

- Não! - Uriko disse - É melhor não ir. Você pode terminar como ele! E além do mais, esse bilhete...

- O que diz esse bilhete afinal? - Nagi perguntou.

- ''Isso foi só um aviso do que está prestes a acontecer com todos vocês, beasts imundas. E o próximo será você, Zoanthrope de Lobo.'' - Uriko ditou o bilhete que estava em suas mãos - Então o próximo alvo deles...

- É o Yugo. - Jenny completou.

- Eu não vou deixar aqueles bakas me capturarem! - Yugo exclamou.

- Mas é isso que eles querem que você pense. - Karen disse no meio da conversa.

- Mas quem é você afinal? - Nagi indagou.

- Sou Karen Nayahoshi, herdeira do clã Nayahoshi, um dos clãs de Zoanthropes mais poderosos do mundo. Podem achar que eu não sou uma beast como vocês, mas não é verdade. Sou uma Zoanthrope, ams devido as minhas habilidades latentes, não posso me transformar.

- As ''Aves de Rapina'', certo? - Jenny perguntou.

- Exatamente.- Karen respondeu.

- E, você tem um irmão mais novo, que não se transforma em um falcão ou uma águia, mas sim em um outro animal? - Cronos perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, e meu irmão está desaparecido. - Karen completou.

- Então a lenda dos Nayahoshi ainda vive... - Cronos disse.

- Que lenda é essa? - Yoko perguntou.

- Há muito tempo, a família Nayahoshi era um imponente clã de Zoanthropes extremamente poderoso. Porém uma jovem Nayahoshi teve dois filhos. Um deles com um humano, e outro com um Zoanthrope de um animal diferente. O filho mais velho não conseguia se transformar, e o mais novo se transformou em um animal diferente dos da família Nayahoshi, que são águias, falcões e gaviões. Os irmãos foram separados, e a mãe deles fora sacrificada, para que os Nayahoshi continuassem ''puros''. A cada 100 anos, a lenda se repete na família. E parece que isso não termina, é como se fosse..Uma maldição. - Cronos disse.

- Mas... E quanto aos novos Zoanthropes? - Alice perguntou.

- Xion, acabou a sua pesquisa? - Jenny perguntou.

- Sim, e achei os nomes de cada um deles, e suas respectivas beasts. São esses:

Chachamaru Aisaka

Beast: Lobo Negro

Yashiro Kratos

Beast: Leão

Mayumi Chohai

Beast: Borboleta

Midaru Kashite

Beast: Urso

Cynder Boyer

Beast: Pantera Negra

Emi Akihiro

Beast: Tigresa

Akira Uzumaki

Beast: Raposa.

- Todos eles estão em Tókio. Temos que achá-los antes dos Hunters!

- Mas quem vai comandar os beasts agora? - Yoko perguntou.

- Agora que o Gado está morto, Jenny e eu ficaremos no comando. - Xion disse.

- Okay. - Todos então concordaram.

- Então vamos nos dividir em grupos. Uriko, encontre o Bakuryu e a nova Zoanthrope que está com ele, e vá para o sul da cidade. Reiji, vá com Cronos para o leste. Yoko, Shenlong e Shina vão para o oeste. Yugo, Nagi e Karen vão para o norte. Alice, você ficará aqui, pois caso alguém fique ferido, você já estará a postos. - Jenny disse.

- Youkai! - Alice respondeu.

- Certo. Xion, você vai ficar aqui também. Qualquer informação que conseguir, todos já ficarão sabendo.

- Mas de que jeito? - Uriko perguntou.

- Aqui. Levem esses comunicadores com vocês. - Jenny entregou os comunicadores aos grupos - Vocês virão para cá amanhã, e sairão no fim da tarde.. Tomem muito cuidado com os Hunters. Principalmente você, Yugo. - Jenny alertou.

- Não se preocupe, Jenny. Ele está bem protegido. - Nagi então abraçou Yugo, deixando Karen levemente enciumada, e Yoko vermelha de raiva.

- Bom, vamos indo então, Yugo nee-san. - Yoko então puxou o irmão pelo braço, fazendo com que Nagi se desvencilhe do jovem que estava abraçando. - Karen, você não vem?

- Vou sim, Yoko. Espere um instante. - Karen foi consolar Shina.

- Shina...Eu sei como se sente...Ele pode ter ido, mas nós vamos vingá-lo. Eu prometo.

- Valeu a ajuda, Karen. Você é uma pessoa muito amiga. É difícil achar alguém como você!

- Obrigada. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Até outro dia, Shina. E boa sorte!

- Boa sorte pra você também, Karen!

- É...Talvez...

**Fim do Capítulo 2.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comments!**

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: O Yugo tem uma irmã? o.o Na verdade, não. A Samira (que criou a Yoko) pediu pra que a personagem dela fosse irmã dele, e eu aceitei.**

**Agora, algumas coisas extras.**

**- Sim, eu matei o Gado! T.T //pelo nome da fic XD.**

**- Os casais dessa fic, são dos personagens criados com os personagens de Naruto, ou de Bloody Roar (Por exemplo, a Karen Nayahoshi, minha personagem, é par do Yugo). O único Shipper que vai acontecer mesmo é Sasuke & Nagi.**

**- Os shippers vão aparecer em brev, então não grilem!! XD**

**Kiss Blood :***

**DaanKaulitz**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
